Serenity
by EdwardsUnderMyBed
Summary: What happens when two people with dark and troubled pasts end up working together at a tattoo shop. Will sparks fly or will chairs. Can they help each other get through the toughest parts of each others lives. Very adult themes. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains very dark themes. Drugs, sex, self abuse, and referance to rape. If you are uncomfortable with any of those people do not read. Or if you would like to read but want to skip over those parts please let me know and I will gladly warn you ahead of time.**

**I do not own Twilight nor do I wish to. I'd much rather own Edwards body in my bed.**

**This is a short chapter but the following will be longer.**

* * *

I watched the red trickle down my thigh and land soundlessly into the small puddle on the tile, feeling the immediate sense of relief and calming flow through me. My weezing breaths began to even out and the blackness faded away. This was my serenity. I grimaced at the seven long scars on my thigh as i pressed the rag to the new one. Reaching over I tossed the blade into the garbage and stood to turn on the shower. The water hit my back like a bucket of ice but I welcomed it, when times werent bad enough to resort to blades and a new tattoo or piercing were out of the question, ice showers were the closest thing I could find to my serenity.

"Bella fifteen minutes and we gotta go!" Rose yelled through the door.

"Yeah yeah dont get your thong in a bunch im coming," I yelled back.

I grabbed my bodywash and began to scrub, scrub the bad day, the bad memories, the bad existance I call life, off of me. I glanced down to the suds rolling down over the inked name across my stomach, the one word that no one has spoken in over a year and a half, the four letters that, up untill a few months ago, could break me at any moments notice.

I wiped at the suds then at the lone tear that graced my cheek, and sighed before finishing up my shower. I brushed my hair before throwing it up into a messy bun, dressed in black skinny jeans and a black tube top, and rushed to put on my makeup as Rose barged into the bathroom.

"Damn you could fucking knock blondie" I rolled my eyes careful not to poke my eye with the mascara brush.

"Shut up black, I've seen you naked plenty of times, I _am _the one that pierced you...all of you" she laughed

I grimaced at the nick-name that my friends called me, they've been calling me black for the last three years. It started out as a joke when I was dating Jacob, but took on a new meaning a year and a half ago when I started wearing nothing but black.

Pushing my lip ring aside with my tongue i finished applying my lipstick then threw it at Rose's head.

"HEY!"

"Im ready" i smiled sweetly.

"Go get in the damn car before i drag your ass there by your hair" She huffed rubbing her head.

"Ooo stop it blondie, you know it turns me on when you talk frisky" I licked my top lip feeling the barbell run across my bottom one.

"Shut up and get in the car" Rose laughed and smacked my ass hard when I turned around, causing me to yelp.

Rose and I have been friends since I was sixteen and first moved to Forks. At eighteen we moved in together, and at twenty we opened out tattoo shop Tainted in Seattle. The shop has been going strong since the doors opened three years ago. One thing Rose and I had in common from the begining was the love of permanent art work. We got our bellybuttons peirced together at sixteen, out first tattoos together at seventeen, and when those single tattoos turned into multiples we decided that we would save up and one day open our own shop together. We worked our asses off, whatever money didnt go to rent and bills went into the bank, till the day we walked by the empty window with the for rent sign in it and learned the ratty, run down, tiny office space was in our budget. Two months after signing the papers the store was finally cleaned and stocked and ready for opening. Neither of us could have expected the outcome, and a year later Tainted was moved from the ratty street corner, to a space triple its size and bringing in triple to customers.

As Rose pulled up to the shop I could see Emmett standing out front smoking a cigarette and talking to a customer.

"Ah speak of the devil" He smiled as i walked up "Yo black its about time the shop is swamped, Jasper and Alice are both with clients and we got five people lined up."

"So why the hell are you out here Em get your ass inside and get to work."

"Not all of us can come and go as we please _boss, _Ive been here since noon and this is the first cigarette Ive had in four hours, and Im enjoying it so bad off."

I laughed as Rose smacked him in the head "Thats no way to talk to your boss, no say sorry."

"Oh no no no Em its ok I swear" i squeeked as he got the look Ive come to fear, and started backing up towards the door.

"Oh no I gotta say sorry" He smirked and he itched closer and then scooped me up into a huge bear hug "Im sorry Bells" he smiled hard and squeezed harded.

"Ok let me down you damn mammoth" I weezed and then sucked in a big breath as he released me.

I turned and went inside before anyone else had the chance the try and break some of my bones. Emmett wasnt kidding when he said we were swamped. Alice had to girls who looked barely eighteen at her station getting matching Hello Kitty tattoos and Jasper had a regular in his chair finishing up a back piece. I didnt even have a chance to look at the people in the waiting area before Alice called and pointed out who was up first.

"Hi im Bella" I extended my hand "what were you thinking about getting today"

I had just begun working on the sailor girl on my clients arm when I saw someone standing off to the side of me. I acted as if I didnt see them hoping they would leave.

"Yo black" I heard Emmett call

"What" I huffed not even bothering to look up.

"My cousin is here, he just moved from Chicago and since we short staffed and hes really fucking good I thought maybe we could use him. Rosie said its cool as long as your good with it."

"Yeah sure whatever, have him drop his book by and Ill take a look when I can"

"He here now, he can start tonight if you want"

I dipped my needle back into the ink and kept tattooing still never looking up praying Emmett would see that I wasnt in the mood for this right now.

"Put him and the book in my office and Ill talk to him when im finished here Em." I replyed annoyed and watched as two sets of feet walked away.

An hour later and I was putting the cover over my clients tattoo and ushering him to the counter to pay Rose.

"Dont forget the guy thats in your office Bella, we could use the help, I didnt get to look at his book but Em said he's good" Rose told me while taking the mans money.

"Yeah ill go look now" I rolled my eyes. Yeah we needed the help but of course I would have to review someone on a busy Friday evening.

I grabbed my bag from behind the counter and dragged myself off to my office. Not pleased that my door was shut with someone in there I ripped the door open ready to bitch and stopped when I was met with the most gorgous shade of green I had ever seen.

* * *

**Reviews make for a happy writer, and a happy writer means faster updates. Let me know what you think. Hate it or love it I want to hear it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes another chapter. This one came to me really easily so I had to post it for you guys.**

**Thank you to all of those who added this story to alerts and favorites.**

**I do not own twilight**

* * *

Reddish brown just fucked hair...check

Double piercing in the left eyebrow that scream lick me...check

Emerald green eyes that burn through your soul...check

Full pouty lips with a lip ring that I wanna bite...check

Strong jaw with a few day old stubble...check

Tattoos from the neck-

"Does my review consist of staring or is that special treatment"

My head snaps up to see the fuck hot guy in my office leaning back in my chair with his feet on my desk and a smirk across his beautiful face. As much as I'd love to throw him onto my desk and fuck him into next week, his boots on top of said desk piss me off. I stomp over and push his feet to the floor then roll him and my chair over to the small couch along the wall.

"Thats where you sit" I spat and watched him move to the couch, smirk still intact as he hands me his portfolio.

Taking it I intend to scan through it quickly but cant, the art on the pages are incredible, ranging from simple lyrical pieces to full back and arm tattoos. This man used color like I have never seen done before and only one word came to mind each time I turned a page. Wow.

"So what brings you to Seattle?" I ask while still looking.

"Family" He answers simply.

"And how long have you been tattooing"

"Eight years"

My head pops up to look at him again as I try to firgure out how old he is.

"Im twenty five" he answers my unspoken question "I started when I was seventeen, Emmett taught me."

I handed him back his book and sat on the edge of my desk crossing my arms "Do you have your equipment with you?"

"Sure do" he smirks and leans back into the couch with his arms up on the top of it and spreading his legs open farther.

You know those moments when you have the little red asshole sitting on your shoulder telling you what to do. Well that dude turned into a chick dressed in black leather and red lipstick, smoking a cigarette, telling me to climb between those wonderful legs and find out what else he has pierced and see if his dick matches his ego. And god knows if it did I'd be in fucking heaven.

I rolled my eyes at the smirk that seemed to grow, stood up and walked to the door "Theres an empty station up front, its yours, and come see me when we close so we can discuss when you can work"

And with that I walked out into the busy shop. Rose was helping a guy who was talking about piercing his dick, and I shot her a silent 'haha', knowing how much she hated them. Almost as much as Emmett hated her doing them. I was rewarded with two middle fingers when the guy wasnt looking. Emmett and Jasper each had clients and Alice was talking to a guy who had to be about fifty, and really hairy.

"Yo Edward I hope you thanked Black, we've been trying to get her to hire someone for a couple months now and shes turned everyone down." Emmett yelled to the hotness walking out of my office.

Hmmm Edward, so man meat has a name.

"Black aye?" He asks quirking his pierced eyebrow at me "I think red is more of your color" he said running the tip of his finger across my red lips. Im sure my face turned the same color as my lips cause Edward chuckled and walked away.

The night stayed busy and around ten the Chinese food Alice ordered us finally arrived. I was putting the finishing touches on the lady i was working on when Edward came to my station with my food.

"Here B, and extra duck sauce, Em said not to even bring your food near you if there wasnt at least ten extra packets of sauce to go with it." He said setting the container on my counter.

"Ah thank you im fucking starving" I smiled up at Edward and rolled my chair over to the counter. I opened the box and took a big sniff of the food and moaned. "I been dying for this shit all week"

"Between the looks the moan and the drool I'd think you were ready to pounce on that food, and for reasons other then eating." Edward laughed and leaned back against the counter watching me.

"You better watch out Edward, Black hasnt gotten any in a long ass time she might just pounce on it and as an innocent bystander you could get hurt. Rose laughed.

I threw my half full soda bottle at her just missing her head by inches. "Shut it Blondie or ill make it so you dont get any for a while either"

"So how long is a long ass time" Edward asked leaning closer

"Almost a year" i mumbled

"What was that"

"I said almost a year asshole" i basically yelled

Edward chuckled "You know sex would really help ease some of that tension" he leaned into my ear "and if its with someone who knows what their doing they could ease all of it" I felt my face heat up causing him to chuckle again.

"So why does everyone here call you black?"

"Cause Bella hasnt worn anything but black for the last year and a half" Jasper answered

"Really, why?"

The room quickly turned silent and everyone turned their heads in any direction other then mine. The images of blond, blood, and blinding white took over. The screams and pain. The laughing. The blue. The doctors. The beeping of one machine and the flat line of another. The whispers. The cops. And more blood. They kept playing in my head like a movie on repeat and i felt it getting harder to breath. The blackness began to creep in and I knew if I didnt move soon it would take over. I threw my chair back and jumped up, pushing past Edward and ran into my office. I ripped open the first drawer of my desk and pulled out my cigarettes, lighting one with shaky hands and inhaling deeply. I wanted nothing more then to find a blade and cut the pain out but one thing I learned was to never cut twice in one day. I learned that the hard way.

I slumped down onto the couch and ran my finger through my hair pulling at the roots. I tried the deep breathing shit my shrink told me about and then took another deep pull of my cigarette. I wish I would have kept the pill he gave me, sure they knocked me out, but I'd rather be snoring then having a panic attack.

Eventually my breathing evened out again and I leaned back on the couch with a sigh. I jumped at the knock at the door.

"Yeah" i yelled.

Edward stuck him head in "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, common"

"I brought your food" he looked around nervous "and and apology"

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For upsetting you. Im sorry I really didnt mean to."

I snorted "You have no reason to be sorry, I should be the one apologizing. It just not a topic I've discussed with anyone that doesnt already know, and I dont really even talk about it with them"

Edward handed me my food and sat in my desk chair, and I kicked off my pumps tucking my feet under me "Thanks for the food"

"No problem" he shrugged.

"Ok so" I said between mouth fulls "When can you work?"

"When do you need me"

That caused me to laugh and almost choke on my food "See how it was tonight?" Edward nodded "Well thats how it is everyday. Sundays were closed, mondays are usually the slowest day, and the rest of the week is hectic. We close at midnight monday through thursday and at two am on friday and saturday. No one has set schedules to work but everyone usually comes in everyday."

"Em told me him and Alice are usually the first ones here."

"Yeah the gang has been working here since we opened so they all have keys, but Emmett is an early bird and Alice knows how to pierce so they open almost every day. Jasper comes in around one or two and Rose and I come in as early as we can."

"So basically just come as I please?" Edward asked laughing.

"Yeah pretty much" I shrugged "If you want money you'll come in, the only thing I ask is that you come by five friday and saturdays and stay till close or as close to it as possible."

I watched as Edward swirled around in my chair "Not a problem B"

Another knock at the door had me yelling come in around a mouthful of food.

"Hey you ok?" Alice asked standing in the door way.

"Yeah im good" i replyed wiping my mouth.

"Ok cause theres two people out front one is asking for you and Edward can take the other."

"Were coming" Alice answered with a nod and closed the door behind her.

"Duty calls" Edward said standing up and stretching. I caught sight of ink on his right side and a glorious happy trail leading to a place I would definatly love to discover.

"Wipe up the drool B" He laughed and I flicked him off before closing up my food.

"Oh and Bella" Edward called as he was opening the door "Put on more lipstick" he said with a wink and walked out.

I couldnt help the blush that crept up but who was I to deny man meat what he asked for. After applying more red and checking the rest of my makeup I walked out and saw Jessica standing by my station. I'd been working on her back piece and in two more sessions it would be finished. With all the shit that happened today I completely forgot she was coming in tonight. I usually had her come in a few hours before closing when there was less customers in.

"Hey Jessica, get comfortable and hop up on the table while I set up"

She took off her shirt without a care in the world about how many people were in the shop and hopped up on the table before unhooking her bra. I pulled on my gloves, set up my area, and put the new needle in my machine, then turned to the giant ghost ship on Jessica's back.

"Ok so tonight where doing all the shading, I should have you out of here a little before closing" I told her

"Not a problem take your time. And while your at it tell me about the hunk over there" She pointed towards Edwards station.

"Thats Edward, Emmetts cousin. He started tonight"

"Is he seeing anyone?"

"I have no fucking idea" I laughed "but you dont need to know, you wouldnt be able to fuck him till your healed anyway so stare at him while you can babe"

"Common tell me you dont wanna jump on that"

"If I wasnt his boss and he wasnt Emmett's cousin I probably would have already, with or without his permission" i joked

"Hey Edward" Jessica called

"Yeah" he answered without looking up from the tattoo he was working on

"You gotta girlfriend?"

That made him look up "Uh no why?"

"Just asking" Jessica said in a nonchalant voice and turned her head the other way. The look on Edwards face made me snort, but when he looked at me and quirked an eyebrow I know I turned beat red.

"If you wanted to find out if I was available to bone you shoulda just asked B" He smirked

I rolled my eyes "We were alone in my office twice, if I wanted your bone I woulda had it"

"Are you calling me easy?" Edward gasped in mock horror.

"In one way or another" I chuckled

"You can find out" He winked. And once again I turned beat red.

"Get back to work" I ordered, causing everyone to laugh.

By one thirty I was finished with Jessica's shading and covering her up. "Now you know how this works, gently wash it in an hour, keep ointment on it, and no scratching. Come see me in two weeks and well finish."

"It will probably be three weeks, the girls and I are going on vacation to Florida."

"Lucky bitch" I laughed, walking her out the door.

I cleaned up my station and headed to my office to finish some paper work before closing. Rose was staying at Emmett's tonight so I had the house to myself. I could go home and go straight to bed instead of being forced into girl time with Rose. I finished filing my papers, grabbed my bag and Rose's keys and locked up my office.

"Ill see you guys tomorrow, Ill be in early so If one of you dont wanna open dont worry" I said to Emmett and Alice.

Everyone said their byes as they were cleaning up and Edward held the door open for me. "Goodnight Bella" He said and ran the tip of his finger across my bottom lip, leaning into my ear, I felt his breath as he whispered "God I hope this is an everyday thing"

I shivered and gulped as he leaned back "Goodnight Edward" I whispered and disappeared out the door before he could see how red I was. It was a damn good thing he couldnt feel how wet I was.

Walking to the car I quickly wondered if hiring Edward was a good idea. Its been a long time since I've been seriously attracted to anyone and now I have to work with him. It would be easy if he didnt flirt, shit im lying it would only be easy if he wore a bag over his head, and even then I would know what was underneath.

Working with Edward was going to be really fucking difficult.

Reviews are like Tattoos to an ink addict. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight- yes it makes me sad too**

**Im sorry this chapter took longer then I wanted. Real life is kicking my ass. **

**I tried to give you guys a longer chapter since your reviews made me so happy =)**

* * *

If I wasnt slacking so fucking bad on paperwork at the shop I would have never said I'd open today. The shop is deserted during the day. People with 'real jobs' are working, and others are at some kind of school or -if their smart- still sleeping. Needless to say, the day fucking drags by.

After showering and dressing in black knee length shorts, a black off the shoulder Kings Of Leon tee and a pair of black wedges, I blow dried my hair and did my makeup. I may or may not have used the same red lipstick as yesterday.

Hey manmeat asked so manmeat gets.

Tainted is only a few blocks away so I decided to walk to work, Ill save the planet from some fucking pollution and clear my head at the same time. Next ill find myself wearing a 'Save the Earth' t-shirt and hugging a fucking tree. Wait, arent those shirts usually green?...Thank god, I wont have one of those hanging in my closet then.

I made it to work before Emmett, or Alice, whichever lost the fight to open today, so I flicked my cigarette and unlocked the door. I locked it again behind me and flipped on all the lights on my way to my office. Before I even made it to the filling cabinet the work phone rang.

"Tainted" I answered, trying to sound friendly.

"If you want to work alone today I can just leave"

"Who's this?" I asked confused

"The employee you locked out"

I stuck my head out of my office and saw Edward standing outside the door. He waved when he saw me. I hung up and unlocked the door for him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too princess" Edward said dryly, walking passed me

"Got a stick up your ass?" I mumbled

Edward groaned "Oh god, please dont mention anything about asses." I looked at him confused. "Im staying at Em's till my apartments ready, and the things I heard between him and Rose last night are forever burned into my brain" He explained.

I shuddered knowing exactly what he ment, over the years I've heard far too many, loud as fuck, Rose and Emmett fuck sessions. Its traumatizing to say the least.

"Damn, how long till your place is ready?"

"A week" Edward sighed and plopped down in his chair, running his hands through his hair. "So keep Rose at your place till im gone. Ill owe you my fucking life if I never have to heard that shit again. Did you know Rose likes a hairy ass" He groaned

That made me laugh, because unfortunatly I did know that, and now I wasnt the only one grossed out by it. "Sorry sweetie, no can do, at least you only have to endure it a couple of times, I probably have to hear it the rest of my life." I told him patting him on the damn, what a nice, hard shoulder it was.

I pulled my hand away quickly. "So why are you here and not Emmett or Alice?"

I watched as Edward started setting up his station. Pulling out ink bottles, his tattoo gun, Vaseline, and a box of gloves. He set a drawing book on the table and opened it to a half drawn picture of a dragon wrapped around something that wasnt quite finished. I fixated on his fingers and the way they wrapped around the pencil he was holding. Those long fingers that could probably get me off in record time. And dear lord I had no problem letting him work them till they broke a new world record.

"Your not even listening are you?"

"Huh" was my great response, and I had to shake my head to rid of the images of his fingers working wonderful bliss to my needy vajayjay. Unfortunately I couldnt rid of the wetness that pooled down below.

Edward chuckled and stuck his pencil behind his ear. "I said Emmett wanted to take Rose to lunch so he told Alice to open, but I have an appointment at one and I need to finish up the drawing so I told Alice I'd come in."

"Okay, well I have a shit load of work to do so ill be in my office. If you need anything just yell for me"

"Im gonna order some food, you want anything?" He asked, not looking up from his drawing.

"Nope" I answered and pulled a couple folders from the filling cabinet.

Time dragged by as I stared at the numbers in front of me. I've been listening to the steady buzz of Edward's tattoo gun for the last hour, and I realized I've been paying more attention to that then this months reports. I've always hated the paper portion of my job. Numbers are not my friend.

I lost twelve coin tosses in a row to Rose when we first opened so I ended up on paper duty. Twelve fucking tosses in a row! But hey I got an office out of the shitty deal. I've actually been considering going to school for a business degree for a while now. Rose and I have been extremely lucky so far that nothing has gone wrong, since neither of us know anything about running a business except from what her dad taught us when we were starting up. I dont really want to sit around waiting for shit to hit the fan before I learn to clean it up, so maybe I should move my ass on the whole school thing. Plus im tired of calling Rose's dad whenever I need help.

"Yo B, can you come out here" Edward yelled.

I dropped my pen and stretched, happy for the distraction. A few people were standing around the lobby. I must have been really into my work, or having a good daydream, because I never heard the bell on the door when anyone came in.

"Sorry" Edward apologized "Im almost done here and ill handle the tattoos but that lady wants a piercing." He pointed a gloved hand at a lady looking at body jewlery.

"Dont worry about it, that fucking paperwork is going to give me gray hairs soon"

After speaking to the lady and finding out she only wanted a simple nose piercing I took her into the back room and got her set up. "Ok deep breath in, one...two...three" I stuck the needle through the soft skin of her nose as she winced. I quickly replaced the needle with a diamond stud.

"There you go" I told her while peeling my gloves off.

"Oh my god, its like so cute. Thank you" She squealed. I resisted rolling my eyes and led her out of the room to pay.

I helped Edward out with the next couple of tattoos and by four Alice and Jasper came in. I sent Edward out for a break before returning to my office. By five he was back, with Rose and Emmett.

"Hey" Rose greeted as she came into the office.

"Hi" I mumbled in a sour mood.

"I heard you been doing this shit all day, go take a breather and Ill finish up." She pulled my chair away from the desk and tipped me out of it.

"Okay Blondie, what do you want?" I asked skeptically. Rose never offered to do paperwork.

"Well I was hoping you would do the piece on my back tonight" She smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes.

Emmett and I were the only ones Rose let ink her. Emmett did the pin up girl portrait of her mother on her right arm and a few small scattered tattoos in places I didnt care to see. I did the blossoms going from the top of her ribs, down her side and onto her thigh, along with her very first tattoo. We've been talking about doing a red 1970's mustang between her shoulder blades for a couple weeks now.

"Take the flirting to Emmett, as nice as your tits are, that shit doesnt work on me honey. And you know we need to be closed in order to do that" I told her, grabbing my cigarettes. One rule of the shop, no tattoos on employees during shop hours. We never charged each other, but I wasnt allowing a customers time to be used up on an employee.

"I know" Rose rolled her eyes. "Well close early tonight, Alice can have Jasper do her piece tonight too"

I looked at Rose like she grew a third breast. "Its Saturday and you want to close early? I dont think so"

This in turn made her look at me like I'd actually grown breasts. "Bella, you dont even know what today is do you?...Dont answer that, the look on your face tells me you dont." Rose Sighed "Its fucking Halloween. This place isnt going to be busy unless you want to tattoo the stray drunks that come in"

How the hell did I not know it was Halloween? I mean I knew it was October but it felt like the month just started. "Fine blondie" I said walking out of my office. "If the shop is empty by eleven were closing early" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Alice, you can get your tattoo done tonight after we close if Jasper wants to do it, and Edward you can leave then if you want."

I didnt wait to hear anyones comments and walked outside to smoke. Most businesses were already closed, leaving the sidewalks dark except for the glow of scattered street lights. A couple of cars were parked along the curbs but no one was out walking. It was kinda strange, I wasnt used to seeing everything so empty, so early. I heard the bell on the door ding and I looked behind me to see Jasper.

"Hey can I ask you for a favor Bells?" He asked lighting a cigarette.

"Sure, whats up?" I asked, flicking mine into the street.

"I was wondering if you could help me set something up" Jasper asked nervously. "I was going to ask Alice to marry me tomorrow and I was hoping you could get her away from the house for a while so I could set everything up."

I wanted to be surprised, but I really couldnt. Jasper and Alice met when they both started working at Tainted, they began dating and became serious right away. Im actually surprised he hasnt proposed sooner.

"Yeah I can do that Jazz, what time do you want her gone?"

"I need a couple hours, but as long as you have her home around seven, it doesnt really matter" Jasper shrugged.

I nodded. "So you think Emmett will pop the question any time soon?"

He snorted. "Em and Rose have been together a couple years and they still dont even live together"

"Yeah but thats my-"

"Dont say it Bella, you know its not true. Yes Rose wants to stay close by, but shes not with you every night anymore is she?" I shook my head. "Exactly, Alice and I are right next door so she knows she doesnt have to be home every night. Your getting better, you havent needed anyone in a while now. Its not because of you that she hasnt moved out, as far as I know they havent even talked about moving in together" Jasper took a hit of his cigarette.

He had a and Emmett also met when Emmett began working for us, although they had a thing for each other from the beginning Rose made Emmett work for it. It took almost a year before they began dating. And during all this time I dont think I've ever once heard Rose talk about moving in with him. But what Jasper didnt know was the reason I havent needed anyone for a while now is because I found a way to keep the blackness away. I found my serenity.

"Does Rose know about the proposal?"

Jasper rolled his eyes "Nope, because if I tell Rose she'll end up telling Alice. I dont know how she does it but my little pixie can get anything out of Rose" He laughed and tossed his cigarette.

"Your right" I laughed "Okay so ill ask them both to lunch. Im sure ill be subjected to girl time, pedicures and shopping, so you owe me big time" I turned my laugh into a fake scowl.

"No problem" Jasper smiled and patted me on the head. He made it inside right before I could smack him.

The shop stayed empty till about seven when a group of eight frat boys came in, sounding like they were two sips away from being drunk.

"Want me to kick them out?" Emmett whispered rubbing my shoulders.

"Nah, leave them. Hopefully they'll decide they dont want anything and leave." Of course thats not what happened. All eight decided to get a bulls head tattooed somewhere on them. Something about there college mascot or some shit. I took the scrawny kid that wanted his tattoo on his left forearm, while Edward and Emmett doubled up on guys.

By nine the guys were walking out the door just as loud and obnoxious as when they walked in. I followed quickly behind them, locking the door and letting out a deep breath. "Okay I know I said eleven but im ready for this night to be over, so clean up your shit and Alice and Rose can get there ink done. Edward your free to go when your done."

"Are you kicking me out?" Edward asked, raising a perfectly pierced eyebrow.

"No" I shrugged "But its Halloween, theres parties, clubs-"

"Trick or treating" Emmett cut in and ruffled Edwards hair. Edward caught him in a head lock "Aww you wanna dress up and go out? I saw the cowboy costume in the closet, I can follow you and make sure no one tries to pick you up" Edward cooed.

"Oh god" Alice shrieked and everyone turned to stare at her "I just pictured Emmett in that outfit" she cried rubbing at her eyes.

"Hey, how do you know what it looks like?" Emmett asked pulling away from Edward.

"Because she was there when I bought it" Rose giggled and pinched Emmett's butt.

"I need to go bleach my brain" Alice mumbled and walked into the back room.

We spent the rest of the time cleaning in silence before Edward ran out to get everyone pizza. "Okay Blondie. Show me this piece" I called Rose over to my station. She handed me a piece of paper with a red mustang 1970 mustang coupe drawn on it. You could see the front and most of the side of the car, the wheels were angled so you could see the rims and flames were etched onto the side in black.

"Okay, give me a minute to make the stencil"

Edward returned with food, so after finishing the stencil I joined everyone in the break room to eat. "Lets get this over with Blondie" I told Rose as I washed my hands. I set up my ink, green soap, and tattoo gun then slipped on my gloves. I turned to Rose who was already straddling the black leather chair, her red tube top already low enough that she didnt have to remove it. I gently slid a razor over the area between her shoulder blades to remove any fine hairs then wiped the area. I sprayed the area with stencil spray and carefully pressed the image to her skin.

"Ok go look and see if thats where you want it" I told her after I removed the paper. Rose said it was perfect then sat back down in the chair. My machince buzzed to life as I dipped it into the black ink. I watched as the first line of ink was permenatly drawn into her skin before I wiped away the extra.

To me, there nothing more relaxing then tattooing. The buzz of the machine, the precision and steadiness of my hand. I forget the stresses and worries of my life and just zone out into my own little happy ink filled world. Its the only time I can truly say I am happy. Until im done at least.

Edward pulled a chair up in front of Rose and sat back with his legs spread. As I dipped into more ink I took notice of the way his black tee clung to dear life around this arms and chest. I could basically count the abs under his shirt. Peeking out from under his right sleeve I could just make out what looked to be a half sleeve tattoo of skeletons and grave stones. Something about it gave me chills, and I couldnt even see the whole thing. On the front forearm of the same arm was a collage of music notes. As Edward crossed his arms I got a quick glance of a portrait of a young child on the inside of his left arm. I made note to ask about it one day.

"Does everyone keep their tattoos within the shop?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"Since we been working together, yeah" Rose answered. "Everyone at some point has done a piece on each other"

"Except Blondie here." I told him "She's only let Emmett and I work on her."

"I let Black do her very first tattoo on me. I about shit my pants but she did great. And it was only fair to let Emmett ink me, so I just stuck to them." Rose explained.

"HEY, you said you liked my work"Emmett pouted and everyone laughed.

"What was your first piece B?" Edward leaned forward in his chair. I pulled away from Rose and she sat back in the seat to lift her shirt up. On her hip above her jeans was four red and pink roses. Edward laughed.

"Dont laugh" I said dryly, and pulled off a glove. I lifted my own shirt to just under my bra where two bells were inked onto my ribs. "I had to return the favor" I rolled my eyes.

Edward laughed even harder, but I noticed the change in his expression when he looked over the name on my stomach. My face fell and i quickly dropped my shirt back into place then put on a new glove.

"So Alice" I called trying to change the subject. "You and Rose want to go out to lunch tomorrow?"

"Ooo we can go shopping" Alice called excited.

"And our nails" Rose mumbled into the chair. Jasper snorted loud, and if I wasnt in the middle of a tattoo I would have probably thrown a chair at him.

An hour and a half later Rose was finished up. Jasper was still working on Alice so they offered to lock up when they were done. "You okay with me staying at Em's tonight?" Rose asked me.

"NO" Edward shrieked sounding exactly like Alice when something is out of her size. We all turned and looked at him. "No, keep that hairy ass loving, kinky in all the wrong way, fucking at your house Rose. Please, for the love of god take it to your house" He begged, and I was sure he would get on his knees in the middle of the street to beg if he had to.

"Why dont you just stay at our place tonight, you can crash in my room" Rose suggested.

"Okay" Edward shrugged and started heading for his car.

"Wait! Dont I get any say in this. It is my house too after all." There was no way I was going to be able to sleep with Edward right across the hall. If I didnt break into his room to have my wicked and horny way with him then I'd be up all night thinking about breaking in and having my wicked and horny way with him.

"I was already invited B, its too late." Edward smirked. "Ill be over soon" he said and got into his car. Of course manmeat had to drive a fucking Ashton martin. The car was sexy enough on its own, but with Edward behind it, the sight alone could probably make me combust. As he drove past where we were standing I shot Edward a scowl which he return with a smile and a fucking wink. I think I may have actually came a little.

"Wheres your car Bella?" Emmett asked unlocking his hummer

"I walked today. It was nice out." I told him as I fished around in my bag for some gum.

"Well your not walking home at this hour. Get in ill drop you off" I didnt even bother to protest. I knew Emmett and if I said no he would just pick me up and stash me in the trunk. I rolled my eyes and climbed into the backseat.

Once home I kicked off my shoes and rushed to clean up. There wasnt much, only a couple of dishes to put away and some bills spread across the counter. I slipped into a pair of black sweat pants and a black tank top then washed off my makeup and threw my hair into a pony tail. As I was walking out of the bathroom there was a knock at the door.

I contemplated just leaving Edward's ass standing out there till he decided to go back to Emmett's and endure the wrath of hairy ass porn. But of course my body had another idea because before I knew it I was opening the door.

There standing in the hallway was Edward and all of his glory, dressed in only a pair of black basketball shorts and a red t-shirt. "Here you go" He told me, handing me a gym bag. Dont ask me why, but I took it.

"Whats this?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Its a bag B" He answered like it was a stupid question, and brushed passed me into my apartment. I kicked the door shut and turned to face Edward who was leaning against the wall wearing a smirk. I raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"The hospitable thing to do would be to put my bag in my room" He told me then flashed a pantie dropping smile. If I wasnt still holding his bag like an idiot I probably would have dropped mine and told him to bend me over the couch.

"First door on the left" I threw his bag at him as hard as I could and turned for my bedroom. As I reached my door Edward's hand reached out to the knob.

"So whats in here?" He asked, and I could here the sex dripping from his chest was just barely touching my back and his reached out arm was touching my own.

"My room" I whispered, unable to speak any louder. Edward stepped closer so his chest was flat against my back and I felt every rock hard muscle. His other hand came up to the door and I was trapped between his arms.

Needless to say, my mind went straight into the gutter. And when I say gutter I mean 'oh-the-unholy-mind blowing-probably-illegal-things-i-would-do-to-this-man.

"Can I see it?" He whispered in my ear, his breath hitting my skin and sending a shiver down my spine. Now the way I saw it I had two options. I could drag Edward into my room, strip him, then explore every muscle, piercing, and mark of ink on his body. -hopefully some of which are very well hidden-. Or I could run away and get myself off thinking of doing those things. I know which sounds better to me.

But... my brain obviously wasnt on course with my body because for some strange reason the only word that came out of my mouth was "No" although it was so low I could have imagined it.

With a shakey hand I opened the door and quickly closed it behind me, shutting Edward out. The last thing I heard was Edward laugh and Rose's room door close.

* * *

**I know I know, I cockblocked Bella...but its all in due time I promise.**

**I have a brand new Halloween one-shot I posted yesterday called A Night Of Surprises. Check it out.**

**If you love me leave reviews =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own Twilight**

**Please be sure to read the authors note at the bottom.**

* * *

Between tossing and turning, and very vulgar dreams of a messy haired, green eyed piece of manmeat, I slept maybe three hours. No matter how hard i tried I just couldnt sleep. Which was very dangerous for Edward, because awake, my thoughts were far worse then my dreams. If I kept letting my mind wander, sooner or later I would have ended up in the room with hiim. Which is why now, at five am, im already dressed in my running clothes and finishing my second cup of coffee.

I figured I would be back before Edward woke up, but just in case I decided to leave him a note saying that I would be back soon.

A throat cleared and I jumped, causing a big black mark to appear across the paper I was writing on. I turned to see Edward in only white basketball shorts, a black wife beater, and a smirk.

"You scared the shit out of me" I scowled, standing up straight.

Edward chuckled. "Sorry, but I couldnt be held responsible for my actions if you kept leaning over the counter like that"

I quickly turned to hide my blush, crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it at Edward. He wasnt paying attention and the paper hit him right in the head. "Want some coffee?" I smiled innocently.

"Yeah please" he said, stretching his arms above his head. His shirt rose and I caught glimpse of a dangerously sexy happy trail. I turned away and poured some coffee into a mug and looked at Edward again.

"Just a little milk" he told me. sitting down on the stool in front of the breakfast bar.

"So what are you doing up so early?" I asked. I poured some milk into his coffee then slid the cup across the counter to him.

"Thank you. And its a morning ritual I guess" Edward shrugged then took a sip of his coffee "Im always up at five and go for a run then come home, shower and go back to sleep."

I had to laugh. "Why not just get up later then go run?"

"I like to run in the dark. Its more relaxing. I run before the sun comes up and if I cant sleep, ill go for a run again before bed. Gotta keep my figure somehow" He smiled and patted his stomach.

"I can think of other ways" I mumbled, turning my back to wash my cup.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" i answered quickly and set my cup in the strainer. Edward was taking another sip of his coffee as I turned to face him. To say the way his lips wrapped around the cup was fascinating would be an understatement. It was pretty much orgasmic. I could practically see those lips being put to better use in a place that was becoming increasingly wetter.

"Bella"

"Huh?" I realized I was staring at Edwards lips and readjusted my eyes so I was taking in his whole form. His trademark smirk was plastered to his face.

"I said would you like to go run with me? Unless you'd rather sit here and drool all day."

I rolled my eyes and turned my back on Edward as I made my way to the couch, discreetly wiping my mouth to make sure there wasnt actually any drool. "Yeah, I was gonna go for a run anyway, so I could use the company." I told him as I tied my sneakers.

Morning runs werent an uncommon thing for me seeing as I didnt usually get much sleep at night. It would be better if I could run at night, it would tire me out and I could probably sleep easier. But since I didnt get home till after midnight, there was no way I was going to run that late. I may have lived in a good neighborhood but I wasnt stupid enough to go running out at any hour of the night. At least in the morning there were people already out and running at the trail I went to.

I glanced up at Edward as he rose from his seat and went to the sink to wash his cup. I finally noticed the ink on the parts of his arms that were normally covered. On his right arm was a grim picture of skeletons and gravestones that took up half of his arm. Seeing the whole thing was alot scarier then the piece of it I caught a glimpse of yesterday. The skeletons had looks of horror on there faces, the grave stones were placed in the background except one that sat dead center of his arm, a date etched into the surface of it. The music notes that swirled across his forearm actually complimented the eery scene, as if the song belonged to the picture.

On the inside of his left upper arm was twelve unleveled boxes. They looked to be calenders. March was written in the first box and they continued up until October, the rest being blank. The very last box was circled in red. On his back I could just make out the letters C and N the rest were covered by his shirt. But seeing as his last name was Cullen I figured thats what it said.

Edward was ready to go after he finished washing his cup, and I was forced to stop my ogling. Running with Edward was interesting. I wasnt used to running with someone before but Edward kept pace with me. Im sure he was going slower then he was used to, his long legs could take one step to my two. We didnt talk. Each of us had our ipods on. I would glance at Edward once in a while, and catch him doing the same, but nothing but occasional smiles were exchanged between us. It was nice having someone beside me, even if no words were spoken. When we ended up back at the house, we each took showers and dressed. I offered breakfast but Edward declined, saying he had some things he had to do, and after thanking me for the place to stay, he was gone.

I kept myself busy with some cleaning until noon when I met up with Rose and Alice for lunch at a little Italian restaurant we frequent at.

"So I think Jasper is cheating on me"

My head snapped up from my menu and I gapped at Alice "Why the hell would you think that?"

"He's been acting weird the last two weeks. Hes been fidgety and the other day he locked the bedroom door when he went in the room. When he came out I went through all his dirty clothes, shit even his clean ones and I couldnt find anything out of the ordinary, but he never locks the door. Then today he was sweating like a whore in church and basically pushed me out of the door."

I wanted to roll my eyes but I knew it wouldnt go over too well so I just sighed. "Ally that doesnt mean hes cheating. Jasper has always been weird you know that" I chuckled, and then hoped she wouldnt tell him I said that. "Im sure your just over thinking it"

The waiter came over before Alice could respond. After ordering our food Rose started digging through her bag. "You know, if you think your man is going somewhere else theres only one thing you can do to keep him where he belongs. One thing that will make him not even want to look at anyone else."

Alice got a huge smile on her face and I looked at Rose confused. Rose pulled out a pink card and slammed it onto the table. "Lingerie" They said at the same time. I had to do a double take at the card on the table. It was a fucking exclusive members pink card to Victoria's Secret. I didnt even know they made shit like that. What did you have to buy like a thousand pairs of underwear to get the card or something? I could just see Rose and Alice walking into the store, getting greeted by name, then handed a glass of champagne.

The two began rambling on about lace and silk, black and pink. Blah blah blah. I tuned them out when my food arrived knowing I would have to be witness to it all when we went. I could use some new power panties anyway, so maybe the day wont be a whole waste. Alice offered to pay when the check came. Actually she offered to have Jasper pay since she used his credit card, I figured it was because she was pissed off at him.

We stopped in a shoe store first, and I silently cursed Jasper. Today was going to be a long fucking day.

Three clothing stores, twelve bags between Alice and Rose, and a pair of black jeans and black leather pumps for me later, we were walking into Victoria's Secret. I was actually surprised that the sales ladies didnt great the girls by name. We all went in different directions. The girls going to the scraps of tiny material, as I went towards the panties.

I grabbed five different pairs of black boyshorts, passing right by all the colored items without a second glance.

"Catch bitch" Rose called at tossed something at me. I caught it and looked at the tiny pair of black lace. Power panties indeed. The thong left nothing to the imagination, completely see through and nothing more then just a couple strings. More pairs in different styles began getting thrown at me. All in black. That was the good thing about Rose, she never pushed for me to try something else. If she found something she liked for me she always got it in black, if there was no black she walked away from it. Usually after getting herself one in another color. Alice on the other hand always tried to toss something of color into my pile. Pinks, reds, greens, blues. They were never bought, not even grays.

I turned my head and a light green corset caught my eye. It was see through on the sides and tied in the front. The matching thong was also completely see through with ties on the sides. It was perfect for Alice to wear tonight, green was Jasper's favorite color.

"Alice, I think you should wear this tonight" She looked over and her jaw dropped.

"Oh...My...God. Thats fucking perfect. Jasper wont be able to even think about anything but taking it off me" Needless to say, it was bought, along with a dozen other things. Rose had her own huge pile. After we all paid for our items we headed to the salon next door to get our nails done.

The pedicure was much needed. Shopping with the girls is like walking a Marathon, and that combined with my run this morning, my feet were killing me.

"Pick a color Alice"

"Really your going to let me pick it?" She sounded like I was letting her pick out a puppy.

"Yes, now hurry up before I change my mind." Alice scanned through the row of nail polishes and picked out a bright pink. She was pushing her luck and she knew it. My nails were the only thing I would add a little color to. My finger and toe nails were still always painted black, but I would let Sue, my nail lady, add some designs in color. She knew never to do too much, just a little design on each nail to make them pop. Its the only color my body has seen, besides my tattoos, in two years.

By the time Rose and I made it home I was exhausted. We ordered pizza and a movie, but I was asleep before the movie was over.

Rose decided to open the shop the next morning, Jasper had the day off, and Rose had plans with Emmett tonight, so Alice, and I would be closing. And Edward if he showed up. I went for a run around noon, then took a nice hour long bath before falling asleep for another hour. At five I was bored out of my mind and just decided to head into work early. I threw on a pair of short black shorts and a cut up Tainted t-shirt with black strapy sandals.

"Your early" Rose called from behind the counter. I looked around and noticed only Edward and Emmett where here. "Yeah I was bored" I answered, throwing my bag into my office. Just as I turned to say hi to the guys the door burst open with a bang, and Alice came in with a smile so wide that I thought it was about to break her face. Tattoo machines stopped as all eyes shot to her, I braced myself when I saw Alice suck in a deep breath.

"IM GETTING MARRIED!" She screamed, and i swear the windows rattled. Rose got excited, Edward looked away and Emmett looked like he was going to be sick.

"Oh my god, when did Jasper propose?" Rose squealed and ran to look at the rock on Alice's finger.

"Last night. When I got home there was hundreds of candles and rose petals all over the house. I mean everywhere, the living room, the hallway, the bedroom, the bathroom. He had dinner made and I thought he was sucking up cause of how hes been acting. After dinner he sent me into the bath, then he came in with champagne, and when he handed me my glass the ring was tied around the stem of it"

"So how did he like the outfit?" I laughed. Alice's eyes darted to me and she scowled.

"You knew!"

"Umm"

"You knew, thats why you wanted us to go out yesterday. I thought you wanted to go shopping"

Emmett let out a loud laugh "Ally, when does Black ever want to go shopping?"

She huffed but quickly got over it and started staring at her ring. I wonder if Jasper really knows what he is getting himself into.

"Okay, well were leaving, we got a hot date later" Rose announced.

"Yeah and I got a hot date with some tiny lingerie" Emmett smiled.

"Oh Bella before I forget, you got something important in the mail, its on your desk" Rose told me with a pained expression.

"What is it?"

"I think you just need to take a look at it when you get a chance. I figured it would be better to read it here with Alice then tonight when you get home"

That was all she had to say and I knew what it was. "Well read it later" Alice whispered to me and I nodded.

The evening progressed pretty slowly. By nine we had only had four customers, so most of our time was spent sitting and doing whatever we wanted. Alice had been staring at her ring for over and hour, I was reading a magazine and Edward was drawing.

"Whatcha drawing?" Alice asked Edward from her spot behind the counter. He didnt answer, so I got up and looked over his shoulder. On the paper in front of him was a sketch of the same little girl tattooed on his arm. She looked a little older in the picture, but she still had the same round cheeks and long ringlets. She couldnt have been more then a couple years old.

"Who is that?" Alice asked from over my shoulder. I could just see how we looked. Me over Edward's shoulder and Alice on her tip toes to look over mine. "She adorable"

"Thank you, her names Katie" Edward smiled at the picture.

"She's the same girl on your arm" I pointed out.

"Yeah, shes my daughter" At that point I wasnt sure I had heard Edward right. He was here on his own, staying with Emmett until his apartment was done, so where was she, where was her mother?

"Where is she?" Alice asked the question for me.

"She's in Washington" Edward answered curtly and we both knew that was all he was going to tell us.

"Well she's beautiful, you should bring her in some time" She told him before going back behind the counter.

"One day" I heard Edward mumble.

"How old is she?" I asked softly and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Three...she just turned three"

"You dont have to stay you know, your free to go whenever you want"

He finally looked up at me "Actually, I was going to ask if I could crash at your place again tonight since Rose is staying at Em's. My place will be ready on Thursday, thank god."

"Yeah, you can stay, I could use the company"

"Your not gonna go straight into your room and ignore me again?" He smirked.

"No asswipe" He opened his mouth and I put my hand over it "And no you cant see my room tonight either" I felt Edward smile against my hand before he grabbed it in his own

"Your nails are nice" He complimented, looking at the pink swirls, then at me "But what happened to the red lips today?" He asked licking his own. I watched as he tongue ran over the ring in his lip, making me jealous that I couldnt be the one to do that.

"I forgot" I whispered still staring at his lips. Edward pulled on my hand causing me to lean in closer to him and he raised his head so his lips were at my ear.

"Dont forget again" He told me sternly and let my hand go. I stood up and quickly composed myself.

"Just come over whenever you want tonight" I told him and walked away.

I was letting this man get to me. Just the mere thought of him and I was horny, but him in person, that close, made me ready to attack him and it was taking all my will power not to.

I walked into my office, my eyes immediately being drawn to the letter sitting on top of my desk. I already knew what it was, but that didnt make it any easier. Its been six months since the last one. Six long months of not seeing or speaking to a person who was once everything in my life. Six months of solitary interrupted our bi-weekly letters when I had finally been able to not break down when they arrived. And now I had to start all over, because after two years, I still couldnt accept it.

I reached out for the letter with a shaky hand and tried to sit down, only to miss the chair, sending it rolling into the filing cabinet and me land on the ground, letter still clutched in my hand.

"What the hell was...oh god Bella" Alice ran to me and wrapped her arms around me just as the tears began to fall.

"Hey is everything...okay...Bella?" Edward knelt down in front of me and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. 'Whats wrong?"

My shaking in my hand increased and Alice tried to take the letter from me "NO" I shouted through tears. "No, I want it"

"Okay sweetie, I wont take it, just relax. Do you want to go home?" I nodded.

"Ill take her, can you call Jasper to come in and stay with you?" Edward asked Alice

"Yeah Ill go call him now" Alice kissed me on the head an stood up to call Jasper. The tears began to run out and I took a couple deep breaths to try and even out my breathing. Edward cupped my face and wiped at the tears with his thumbs.

"Im gonna take you home babe, just relax"

"I wanna open it" I whispered

"Okay baby, you can open it, but wait till I get you home okay?" I nodded "Okay, common lets gets you in the car" Edward helped me stand then grabbed my bag off my desk.

"Jasper will be here in five minutes" Alice told Edward.

"Okay good" He walked me out to his car and opened the passenger door for me "Are you hungry? Do you want me to stop for anything?"

"No im okay" i told him before closing the door.

"Does this happen alot?" I heard Edward ask Alice

"It did at first, but the letters became regular and she got used to it, but something happened and she hasnt gotten a letter in months, so for one to just pop up it caught her off guard. Shell be okay she just needs to sleep it off"

"Okay ill call you if we need anything"

"Thank you Edward"

Edward got in the car and started it up as Jasper pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey Bella?" Edward called into the darkness of the car

"Yeah?"

He shifted in his seat before pulling out of the parking lot and into the street "Who's in prison?"

* * *

**I want to thank the many of you that have alerted and added Serenity to their favorites. But with that being said, theres been hundreds of hits on this story and a larger number who have added this story, yet no one is reviewing.**

**Your reviews let me know what you like or dislike and what you think so far. It also lets me know that im not writing this for no reason and that your enjoying it. **

**So far the outline I have,sets this story at about 24 chapters, but thats basic. The more I know people are enjoying the story the more detailed it will be. And also the faster the next chapters will come out.**

**I will start sending teasers for the next chapters to those who review starting now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**There is a scene of self harm in this chapter, if it bothers you please skip over the section. But I strongly suggest not skipping the whole chapter!**

**I do not own Twilight-But I do own an Edward pillow =)**

_

* * *

_

_Blood. Blood everywhere. Splattered messes across the white walls, red shoe imprints on the beer stained tan carpet. The room was silent except for labored, and struggled breathing...and the constant drip of the dark red blood rolling off the baseball bat, into the small puddle on the floor. _

_The body on the floor shifted and a pain filled grunt echoed off the walls. He struggled to take his last breaths before the bat came crashing down, connecting with his unrecognizable face with a final crack. A scream vibrated through the house, and then everything was quiet again._

"I dont know who screamed" I whispered.

Edward turned his head and looked at me with a panicked expression "What B?"

I looked back out the front window so I could hide the tear that fell down my cheek "I dont know who screamed" I breathed, the words came out just above a whisper.

Edward pulled up to my apartment, shut off the car, and quickly made his way to my door to open it for me "Lets get you inside" he whispered. It seemed we both felt that if we spoke too loud, the world would come crashing down again.

I stood at the door as Edward unlocked it, then he led me straight to the bathroom where he had me sit on Rose's vanity stool as he began to fill the Jacuzzi tub.

"Bubbles are under the sink" Edward looked up at me and chuckled when I smiled an innocent smile. He dug the strawberry bubble bath out from the mess of makeup and feminine hygiene products and poured way too much under the running water of the tub.

"Take your time, Ill wait in the living room" Edward smiled a sad smile and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Can you bring me the letter?" I asked. Edward looked hesitant "I promise I wont drowned myself after I read it" I joked. There was other things I could do besides drowned myself, but no need to tell him that.

"Yeah um..I think its still in the car. Ill..uh..just go get it" He pointed at the door and I nodded. When the door closed, I stripped off my clothes and slid into the tub. The water was a little hot, but it immediately soothed my tensed muscles. There was enough bubbles to fill three tubs with so when Edward knocked on the bathroom door I knew he wasnt going to see what I wanted hidden from the world.

"Come in"

The door opened slightly and I had to laugh "Its okay, you put enough bubbles that even if I stand you wont see anything." I was unsure of how I could be in a lighter mood so quickly. In the past I wouldnt talk to Rose or Alice for hours after a letter would come, but here I was already joking, and with Edward no less.

He popped his head in and looked around, when he saw I was actually covered he came in all the way. "Sorry, I've never made a bubble bath" He laughed lightly and sat on the edge of the tub. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Ill be fine."

"Okay, well like I said, take your time. Ill be raiding the fridge while I wait" Edward smirked and a laugh escaped me. He set the letter on the floor in front of the tub and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it and just let himself out of the bathroom.

I knew if I let myself think too long I'd chicken out, so I quickly grabbed the letter and ripped it open. The standard white paper was filled from top to bottom with black ink and familiar handwriting. This was once something I actually found comfort in, knowing everything was okay, even though I still wanted to deny the situation. But after six months I felt like it was the first letter all over again. After a few steady breaths I allowed my eyes to focus on the words written down.

_Hey Bells,_

_Its been a long time, and for that im truly sorry. I wont go into details about what happened to keep us apart for that period of time, but I guess its a good thing you arent expecting me to get out, because now theres no way I will. I miss you so much. I miss your letters and encouraging words, I miss hearing about how your doing, and I miss seeing your name on the front of an envelope. I hope your not upset with me. You know I would never willingly do something to distance us even more. Im fine though, so dont worry, I know you have been, but everythings okay. I have a cell all to myself now, although I dont know how long that will last. Its nice, I dont have to worry about someone bothering me with small talk when their bored, or stinking up the place when they take a shit. And I have the whole wall to myself, your letters and pictures are all spread out. Can you send some more pictures or post cards? Something bright and colorful, and I'd really like a new picture of you. So tell me, how are things? How are you? Hows the shop, and everyone there? God Bells just clue me in on everything. Any new tattoos, new workers, new friends, shit any new furniture? Dont leave any detail out,please. I feel like I've lost everything these last few months that I havent been able to talk to you. I know after your last visit I told you not to come back, but Im really rethinking that Bells, I fucking miss you and I promise Ill do anything I have to to avoid being even more separated from you again. I dont know if you want to see me, but if you do, please come by. I know its a distance to get to me, and I know this isnt an easy thing, but if and when your ready...then so am I. Things are starting to look up here, well as well as they possibly can. After what happened, i've made a few "friends", I realized that since im stuck here I might as well stop being stubborn and try to make the best of it. See I did listen to you when you talked =) and I also listened when you told me I should start drawing again. You were right (like always) it does help. Along with the letters and pictures is drawings on the wall. Some of you, some of places I still remember. I even sketched Rose. But dont tell her, she's already Princess Big Head, no need to let her know I was thinking about her or her head might explode. Let her and everyone else know that they can write again, if they still want to that is. I miss everyone and please tell them that. If I could see everyone for just one day, I would die a happy man. I hope your happy Bells. I hope everything is going great in life and work and I hope to hear from you soon. I love you so much and im so sorry I havent been able to talk to you. But even more then that im sorry that im not there with you. Im sorry that I cant still wake up to your beautiful face and spend every minute possible with you. Im sorry about everything thats happened, but im not sorry for what I did and I never will be. I'd do it all over again, but this time I wouldnt be caught. Yeah if only it was as easy as hitting rewind. Ill keep writing, untill the day you tell me to stop, but I do hope you write back and that your not mad at me. Next letter Ill send some drawings. I talk to you again soon beautiful. I love you always. Jacob_

I dropped the letter on the floor as tears rushed down my cheeks. How could he ever think I would be mad at him? If it wasnt for me he would never be where he is. An uncontrollable sob escaped me and I slapped my hand over my mouth to silence it. I didnt want Edward to hear.

My whole body began to shake and it became harder to breath. I knew what was happening, and I wouldnt let the blackness win. The medicine cabinet was too far away, I would never make it, so I quickly looked around for something else I could use, a small smile graced my lips when I notice the razor on the other end of the tub. I sat up, splashing water onto the floor and grabbed the razor. Gripping the edges around the blades I pushed the razor into the side of the tub hard until I heard the plastic crack. The red plastic broke away from the blades and slide into the tub, leaving only the shiny silver in my hand.

I lifted my left leg out of the water and studied the scars on my thigh, they were getting pretty close to my knee now. I slightly turned my leg so I could see the inside of my thigh and took a deep breath. As I slid the blade across the skin I let out the breath and then dropped the blade into the water. Liquid red began oozing out, sliding down my leg, and dropping into the water. Along with it went all the pain, heartache, and tears that I was just feeling. I rested back into the tub and slide my leg back into the water, the sting was welcomed.

By the time I got out of the tub, most of the bubbles had popped and the water was tinted pink. The bleeding had stopped so I just taped a piece of gauze to the wound in case it started again. I slipped on the robe from behind the door and kicked the clothes on the floor into a pile. I'd collect them later.

Edward was in front of the tv with a bag of chips in his lap and an empty plate on the coffee table. He stopped chewing when he saw me and smiled a boyish smile. "Hey"

"Hi, help yourself by the way. I think there might be cookies in the cabinet too" I said sarcastically.

"I know, I had some" He laughed. He folded up the chip bag and set it on the table before turning to me

"Feel any better?"

I sat down on the couch next to him and stole the remote "Yeah, alot actually. Thanks for everything Edward, you didnt have to"

"No problem, I wanted to help" He stole the remote back and turned off the tv before turning to face me. "So you gonna tell me anything or am I just going to have to guess?"

I looked down at my lap and sighed. Why does he have to ask? Why cant he just act like nothing happened and let it go?

Edward lightly grabbed my chin and lifted my face up so I was looking at him. "Tell me something, anything B. How am I supposed to know what to say or not say, or what to do when you break down in tears and I dont even know why" I looked into the bright green and for the first time in a long time I felt content. At ease. Safe.

"Ill tell you something, if you tell me something" I whispered. Edward let go of my chin and sat back onto the couch, a smile forming on his beautiful face. "Do you want to ask first?"

"Yeah maybe that will make it easier" I told him and thought for a second. "I can ask anything?"

"Yup, no secrets, but I expect the same from you."

"Okay" I looked up at him again and studied his face, he had a look a pure seriousness. "Why arent you with Katie?" I waited for him to get upset, to change his mind, but his face never changed

"I cant be with her right now, I dont have custody"

"Her mother doesnt want you around her?" I asked slightly shocked.

"Her mothers dead" Edwards expression stayed the same. Like he had excepted that fact and moved on, If only I could do that.

"Oh god, Im sorry Edward."

"Im not" he cut me off and I gasped lightly "I know that sounds really bad B, but Tanya wasnt a good person, not for me and not for Katie. She was my first love but she wasnt the same person I fell in love with when she died."

"How?" I whispered, worried I was pushing for too much.

"Overdose. She was addicted to Coke. She hid it well when I met her, it took me a year to find out. I should have left when I found out" He sighed and leaned forward so his elbows were on his knees "But instead I got addicted" He turned and looked at me, shame present in his eyes.

Wow. I could never picture Edward as a drug user, but then again like he said, some hide it well. Then I got worried. "Are you still now?"

"No" He smiled a real smile and sat up again " Sober eight months"

My smile matched his "Thats great Edward, im really happy to hear that, but why cant you be with Katie then?"

"Court order. She's living with my mom and dad right now, I have to attend meetings once a week and when I've been clean for a year I can get her back"

"Your almost there" I told him and set my hand on top of his. I was surprised when Edward flipped his over and laced our fingers together. But I wasnt surprised when he looked at me expectantly.

"I guess its my turn huh?" I laughed humorlessly

"Your turn" He smiled and squeezed my hand lightly.

I took a deep breath and waited for the pain, the beginning of the blackness, the memories, everything that came along with his name, but nothing. "His name is Jacob" I hadn't spoken his name in over a year and yet, nothing.

"We had been together since I was seventeen. My first love, he took my virginity, and I planned on being with him forever. I guess every girl wants the fairytale."I shrugged "We got engaged when I was twenty and I was pregnant a couple months later" Edward was watching me intently and I gave him a sad smile. "We lost the baby" I barely whispered, but I know Edward heard because he let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me, holding me to his chest.

"Why is he in jail B?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"No, no Edward nothing like that" I pulled back and stared in his eyes pleading for him to not think what I knew he was. "He's not the reason we lost the baby. He um... he killed someone"

"Oh" I felt Edward physically relax, but I couldnt"

"Can I finish telling you the rest another time?" my voice begged "If I promise to tell you, can we just stop now?" My voice was shaky and I was holding back tears.

He pulled me back to his chest and started to rock our bodies back and forth "Of course babe, you dont have to say anymore" He told me and scooted his body forward a bit then laid down on his back, bringing me with him. I repositioned myself so I didnt fall off the couch and laid my head on his chest. Edward's arms immediately tightened around me.

I was comfortable, it felt nice to be in Edward's arms and within minutes I was asleep.

* * *

**There you have it. You know a little bit about Jacob and Tanya but theres alot more to come with them! This chapter was gloomy but next chapter will be alot happier!**

**For those of you who reviewed last chapter you know this already...Teasers for new chapters will not always be the same. Some may be paragraphs, some may be words, or just sentences. I dont want to give too much away so they will always be different. **

**Those who got teasers for this chapter...I actually gave you guys a piece of info that hasnt yet been told =) once in a while that is going to happen. its my gift to you guys.**

**As always, let me know what you think. Reviews get a teaser for next chapter**


	6. authors note

**To my readers,**

**Im going through a situation right now where the father of my children and I are splitting up and I am moving to a different state on Sunday. I WILL and i repeat WILL continue this story. I usually update about every 10 days or so but seeing as in I will be moving 2 kids a 10 1/2 hour drive away it is going to take me some time to update next. To all of you who have added this story and to those who review (that i love very much) please dont give up on this story, it has only just started and trust me, its about to get good very soon. And by good I mean lemons and sexy Tattward =)**

**I will be sending out the teasers to those who reviewed tomorrow. So those of you who still want teasers then review to last chapter or even to this one it doesnt matter. Any new response from the time of last chapter and on will get a teaser tomorrow. And for being such good readers you will get a very GOOD [say a couple paragraphs good ;) ] teaser.**

**Thank you guys for understanding and to those who stick with me you wont be disappointed I promise.**

**Oh and I will be enabling my PMs for anyone who wants a heads up for when they can be expecting another update. A few weeks max- another week min. Keep your fingers crossed for the min.**

**-EdwardsUnderMyBed-**


	7. Chapter 6

**I know I know. Finally. Im so sorry for the long wait, it took longer then I hoped. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story. A big thanks to the people who keep reviewing. I love you guys and this chapter was for you. **

**I know some of you want to kill me for the teaser...but its called that for a reason lol**

**Updates shouldnt take so long anymore. Thank you guys again.**

**And as you guys can see I dont have a Beta so im sorry for any mistakes, I cant always catch them myself.**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I woke as the sun began to peek through the window between the open curtains. I felt more rested then I have in years, even though it was only six am and I had moved an inch from where I laid down last night. I lifted my head off Edward's chest to see him staring at me.

"Morning" I whispered, my voice raspy with sleep.

"Good morning" He smiled, sounding like he was wide awake.

God he was fucking beautiful, even in the morning. His hair was even more of a mess then usual, his shirt that I had been laying on was completely wrinkled, and the sign of sleep was still lingering on his face, but he was still stunning. Then I thought about how awful I must look with a rats nest on my head and...shit I feel asleep in my robe. I quickly looked down at my chest to make sure I was still covered.

Edward laughed, causing my body to vibrate "Your still covered dont worry. Although it would have been a nice sight to wake up to." He smiled crookedly.

I smacked him in the chest making him laugh again. "How long have you been up?"

"About twenty minutes, you looked comfortable, I didnt want to bother you"

"Im sorry, you should have just pushed my ass off the couch." Edward raised an eyebrow "I would have stopped hitting you eventually" I shrugged

"Ill remember that next time" He chuckled. I was suddenly excited about the thought of a next time, then freaked out that I could even be excited about something like that. It had been a very long time since I had done anything with a guy. The last time I was on a date was over a year ago. The last time I kissed a guy was around the same time. The last time I got laid was by the box of toys in my closet, and the last time by a real person was with Jake. I havent cared much about the whole idea of any of the above since everything happened, and now all I can think about is Edward.

"Sorry I kept you from your run this morning"

Edward pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, letting his fingers softly trail down the side of my neck"My run can wait, Id much rather be right where I am" His eyes traveled down to my lips, instinctively I licked them. I felt us drifting closer, I could practically feel Edward's breath on my lips when his tongue darted out to lick his.I let my eyes close as the distance between us became non existent.

"BELLA!" The front door slammed open and Edward jumped, pulling back.

"Are you up?" I lifted my head so I could see Rose over the back of the couch and growled

"You couldnt wait like five more fucking seconds?"

Rose looked at me confused "Um..Bella, what are you doing?"

Edward popped his head up over the couch with a smile and waved.

"Oh..._OH _okay, ill um, just go to my room" Rose studdered and pointed down the hallway.

"No thats okay" Edward said and patted my thigh "I gotta get going, and im sure you two have stuff to talk about" He turned and looked at me with a sad smile. I scooted off of him and the couch so he could stand and pulled my robe tighter when Rose eyed it.

"Do you have plans tonight? Edward asked, running a hand through his hair trying to tame it. I shook my head "Good. Im taking you out to dinner, wear something nice and Ill pick you up at seven"

I couldnt find the words to speak. Not only was Edward taking me out on a date, but he was _telling_ me he was not asking, Fuck that was hot

He looked at me expectantly and I nodded my head dumbly. "Great. Ill see you later B" And with a kiss to my forehead he was gone.

I didnt have time to think about what just happened because once I turned around I was greeted by a smiling Rose. "Spill"

"Spill what?" I asked nonchalantly

"Dont play stupid with me Bella. I get a call this morning saying you freaked out at work last night, I come home to check on you and your doing who knows what with Edward on the couch" She said crossing her arms over her huge chest.

"I dont need to be checked up on, if I needed you then I would have called." I said rolling my eyes knowing damn well I did need her last night "And if you were so worried then why did it take till now for me to hear from you?"

Rose sighed "My phone was off. I wanted alone time with Em, no distractions"

I laughed humorlessly "Yeah well I wanted alone time with Edward before you barged in"

"Did you have sex?"

"What! No Rose, what do you think, I brought him home so I could cry on his shoulder then jump on his dick?"

"Okay okay, so what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah im fine" I shurgged "The letter wasnt bad, it just caught me off guard ya know?" She nodded and came over to hug me "Im sorry I wasnt there" she whispered. I hugged her back telling her it was okay.

As much as I wanted to be mad at Rose for her disruption, I couldnt be. She raced home to make sure I was okay and it actually made me feel bad that I cut short her time with Emmett. I was however pissed the fuck off at Alice. She lives right down the hall but not once did she call or come over. Im passed the point of needing a babysitter, but she knows the extent of the situation and she couldnt even call? Fuck I was with her when she got a bad dye job and thought it was the end of the world. She cried, freaked out, threatened to kill people then cried some more even though she could have it fixed in a few days. I sat with her for almost seventeen hours listening to her bitch, moan, and whine about her hair but she couldnt just call to see everything was okay. Thanks Alice.

"Common, go get dressed and well go out to breakfast" Rose smiled as my stomach growled loudly.

"Yo Black, how you feeling?" Emmett called from the back of the shop when I walked into work. It was one o'clock and Emmett and Jasper were both standing in the empty shop doing nothing.

"Im fine Em" I said putting my bag on my desk "You know theres plenty of other things you two could be doing besides standing around and counting dust particles." I sat down behind the counter.

"What the hell is there to do boss lady. Its dead in here"

I looked at Emmett and contemplated if I should tell him like an adult of like a five year old. "Okay how about this, Emmett go get the broom and"

"Wait what am I supposed to do with the broom?"

Jasper burst out laughing and I couldnt help but be a little shocked at the absolute confused look on Emmett's face.

"Um Em, just go get the broom. When your done figuring out what to do with it, then Jasper, you can mop. Ill vacuum the rug in the waiting area and whoever comes in later can get the bathroom"

"Are you mad at us Bells?" Emmett whispered, he still hadent moved to get the broom.

"No Em im not mad at you. If I was mad your punishment wouldnt be to clean the shop, you should know that by now. Rose and I talked about this this morning and she agrees that its time everyone starts pulling their weight around here. You guys clean your stations but leave Rose and I to clean everything else. We sweep and mop, we vacuum and dust, we clean the front windows and bathroom, and everything else. Its time everyone chips in. Rose is going to tell Alice and Ill tell Edward when he comes in"

"So your not mad then?" Emmett asked again

"No Emmett" I sighed "Im not mad, now go get the broom please"

We turned on some music and got to cleaning. After about twenty minutes Emmett finally had the floor swept. You would think he never swept in his life when he started pushing the broom back and forth like they do in the disney cartoons. At least Jasper knew how to handle a mop.

"Hey Bells, Alice probably isnt going to be in for a couple days. Last night when we got home she started throwing up and felt really shity, I made her take some nyquil just to go to sleep."

Great now I felt bad for everything I thought about her earlier. Sorry Alice. "You know when she takes that she is knocked out for hours." I told him a little shocked that he would give her medicine to sleep. Alice is tiny and barely ever takes medication for anything, when she does it hits her fast. The last time she took one Tylenol pm she slept for 14 hours

"Yeah I know, I was kind of hoping that she would sleep off whatever she got" Jasper said "She'll be back in as soon as she feels okay"

"Thats fine, Ill stop by and see her later"

"OH" Emmett cut in "Edward wont be in today either, he said he has something to do tonight" Obviously Edward didnt tell Emmett what he was doing or I would have been pounded with questions as soon as I walked into work. I was grateful that he didnt, because the last time I had a date Emmett 'just happened' to show up at the same then decided he was going to sit with me and my date. The whole dinner consisted of Emmett asking my date embarrassing questions and finding ways to threaten him with the steak knife. I never heard from the guy again.

"Okay Ill just tell him next time I see him."

We spent the day cleaning around helping customers. At five Rose came in so I could leave. She agreed not to tell anyone about tonight as long as I gave her details when I got back. After a hot shower, a half hour under the blow dryer, and another twenty minutes perfecting my makeup, I was standing in front of my closet searching for something to wear. Five outfits ended up on the bed before I found my black lace and satin doulce and gabbana dress. The dress clung like a second skin but the lace detail in the front that went from the top of the dress to the bottom that stopped just above my knee, made it beautiful and classy. Paired with a black wrap and black peep toe pumps, I was ready when there was a knock at the door.

I felt fine the whole time I was getting ready. Actually I was really excited. I kept wondering where we were going, what we were going to do after, what Edward was going to be wearing, would he kiss me tonight. Now as I walk to the door my palms are sweating, my heart wants to beat out of my chest, and I tripped over thin air. I had to take calming breaths before I opened the door, but all that was useless because when I opened the door the breath I was calming was pushed out of my body.

There stood Edward dressed in a form fitting charcoal grey suit, and black button down shirt. If I thought Edward in everyday clothes was fuck hot then Edward in a suit was a walking orgasm. And I think I may have just had one.

Edward stepped forward to grab my hand and brought it up to his lips. "You look fucking beautiful B" he said with a huge smile.

I felt my skin flush "And you look fucking sexy" I returned the smile and he chuckled.

"Maybe we should get the F words out of the way now so that were not bothering everyone at the restaurant with them later"

I shook my head "I dont think thats possible" I mumbled, sure that he heard me anyway,

Edward's Ashton Martin was parked out front and I had to fight the urge to squeal at the thought of getting to ride in it. Edward opened the door for me, and as I slid in the scent of Edward hit me full force. The car was spotless inside and all the buttons made it look like you had to read a manual to drive it. Edward slid into the drivers seat and eased it out of the parking lot. If I wasnt worried about ruining his leather seats I probably would have had another orgasm.

The resturant he took us to was beautiful and upscale. I had heard of _Le Stella _before but never had a reason to go in. I felt a little uneasy at the thought of Edward paying for us to eat at a place like this.

Inside the small intimate round tables were separated enough to give people their privacy, small white lamps sat off to the side of them, on top of the pristine white tablecloths. A small band sat in the corner playing soft music.

I wanted to rip the bitch of a hostess apart when she looked me up and down then batted her fake eyelashes at Edward. but I felt instantly better when Edward bent down and kissed my temple then took my hand. I smirked at the hostess as she eyed our joined hands before leading us to our table.

"Shes not even pretty" Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled out my chair for me. Shit so he saw the way I was looking at her. So was he doing all that stuff just to make me feel better and not kick her ass or did he really want to do it?

Edward sat down across from me, the table was so small that I felt his legs brush against mine when he slid his chair in. Nothing else was said between us but I could feel everything he wanted to say in his stare. Edward's eyes traveled from my face to my shoulders still covered in my wrap. I left it on to cover my ink that didnt need to be displayed in a place like this. From there his eyes went to my breasts and the slight cleavage hanging out. When his eyes lingered there I smirked.

Our waitress came to take our order and I must have been the only one to not get the 'Eye fuck Edward' memo. Edward paid her no attention and ordered some kind of appitizer. If I paid attention to something other then the way his lips moved I may have heard. Okay so I did get the 'Eye fuck Edward' memo too.

The sexual tension was so thick not even a chainsaw could cut through it. The only thing I could really pay attention to was Edwards lips. The way his tongue darted out to lick them, the way his lip ring moved when he spoke, the full pouty-ness of them. See I was even making up words just thinking about those beautiful things.

Obviously I wasnt the only one who couldnt focus on the others eyes because when I would actually look away from his lips, I noticed Edwards eyes were on mine. Dinner was becoming a a stare fest and neither of us had touched our appitizers. At one point I was pretty sure the waitress had come over to bat her fake eyelashes some more but it was hard to tell when my tunnel vision was on full force.

I looked back up to Edward and noticed his cocky smirk in place. Obviously he caught me staring at his mouth and I turned beat red. Just as I turned my head to avoid his stare I felt his hand grab my chin and turn me back to face him. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Edward leaned over the tiny table, his eyes darting from my eyes to my mouth and back again. On its own accord my own body leaned foward, and met Edward half way.

I didnt bother to close my eyes, neither did Edward as I looked into his hooded green eyes right before our lips met. His lips were soft as he captured my bottom lip, then the top, before pressing his lips to both of mine. I felt Edward's tongue run quickly over my bottom lip, then he pulled away. It was quick, it was sweet, and it left me breathless.

Edward smoothed out his coat and looked up at me with dark eyes "If we werent at this restaurant I'd be tasting more then just your lips right now"He spoke huskily.

Holy. Fucking. Shit

The rest of dinner was filled with easy conversation, laughing, flirting, and the occasional annoying waitress. I learned that the boxes tattooed on his arm were in fact calenders. For each month that he was sober he marked it in. The final month which would be February was circled in red and ment he could get Katie back. The tattoo was a reminder of how far he has come and how little he has to go. The tattoo of the skulls and gravestones was about Tanya. To put the way he explained it nicely, it means his life was hell and the gravestone with the date is the date of her death, when he finally felt free of her.

When the waitress came back he paid the bill without even glancing at her, she huffed and I beamed. Edward held my hand on the way to the car and the whole way back to my place. Before I could even reach for my door knob, I was turned around and Edward's lips crashed to mine. Gone was the soft sweet kiss from the restaurant, now it was desperate, needy, and fucking hot. His tongue didnt hesitate as it pushed between my lips and found mine. My back hit my door and Edward's hands gripped my waste to stop me from falling over. As our tongues wrestled my hands rubbed up his hard chest, over his shoulders, and into Edward's hair where I pulled roughly. I was rewarded with a deep mean into my mouth. I lightly bit his bottom lips and his grip on me tightened. Edward pulled back and placed a chaste kiss to my swollen lips, once, twice, and then a third before he stood up straight.

"Thank you for tonight" Wait why was he thanking me? If I could find my voice I would have asked him, instead I just ran my tongue over my lips still tasting Edward on them. Edward bent down and took my bottom lips between his again and licked it, before I could kiss him back he released it. "Ill see you at work tomorrow" He smiled and ran the back of his fingers down my cheek. "Goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight" I whispered. I watched as he walked back to him car and got in, my heart still beating a mile a minute.

Fuck. I was falling for Edward.

* * *

**As always, reviews get a teaser for next chapter.**

**To those of you who readthe story and dont review, it really does help when you guys let me know what you like and dont like. And it also lets me know im not writing for nothing. I have thousands of hits and hundreds of followers but only a handful who review. Even a =) or =( lets me know how you feel.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I know this is a short one but it is my late holiday gift to you guys. I didnt plan on writing this but you guys deserve it! Im sorry its taken so long. Long story short, my mom is very very sick and I have been taking care of her. But I promise a new FULL chapter will be out very soon! **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed. This answers alot of your questions. It is a dark chapter so you are warned! **

**As always reviews get a teaser for next chapter**

_

* * *

_

More blood dripped onto the floor before I lifted my hand and pressed it to my nose. My eye was already swelled shut, but fortunately I had finally stopped spitting blood out of my mouth. It was deja vu all over again except this time I wasnt hiding my stomach from the blows, and then holding it from the intense pain.

_There was still screaming and beggin for him to stop, this time it was just my life I was afraid for not the life of my unborn son. _

_Before I couldnt care less if I made it as long as he did. _

_Now hes already gone._

_"You really think Jacob loves you" He spat. The conversation seemed to be on repeat from last time too, only this time it wasnt a surprise to him._

_I didnt answer him "Your only easy pussy to him Bella, thats all you were the second you opened your legs for him. He never cared about that child. I did him a fucking favor he should be here thanking me. I bet he's out fucking the next hoe right now not having a second thought about you"_

_I was sobbing. Not because he was right, because he was the farthest thing from it I knew Jake loved me, I knew our baby ment the world to him, and I also knew he was on his way here now. No I was crying because I was terrified of the man in front of me. The man that only a week ago beat me so bad I lost my baby right here in this same living room, and now im curled up in the same corner worried that im next to die._

_"Your wrong" I croaked out my voice hoarse from screaming and crying._

_He knelt down in front of me so we were eye level and smiled "I love you Bella, I have since we were fourteen, you were mine then and your still mine now. You will be till the day you die." I noticed he said I die not We die. He tried to reach out at touch my face but I pulled away._

_"Im not yours, I havent been for five years! Leave -" I was cut off by the back of his hand smacking me hard across my face. So hard that my head slammed into the wall._

_"You are mine Isabella, you always have and you always will be, if anyone trys to get in the way of that I will kill them like I did that piece of shit child of yours" he sneered._

_The front door slammed open letting the afternoon sun pour in, Jacob standing on the other side with a hand wrapped around a baseball bat. It took him all of two seconds to locate us on the floor before the stormed in and grabbed the crazy man in front of me. Jacob picked him up with no effort and threw him into the wall, picture frames fell, windows rattled, and drywall crumbled. If smoke could really come from peoples ears the house would be full from the amount coming from Jacob. _

_The man wasnt even able to speak before Jacob picked him up again and tossed him back into the same wall, he looked like a rag doll. "That was my family" Jacob's voice boomed, and that was all he said as he lifted up the bat and brought it down with a sickening crunch. The curled up man cried in pain. Three more times the bat came down, each time accompanied by a crack._

_"Jake" I groaned out in pain he stopped immediately and looked at me "I love you" a look of understanding crossed his face. We both knew was going to happen, I knew the moment I text him telling him I was in trouble. The man had no chance against Jacob._

_"I love you too Bells, and I love Seth, well all be together again one day" I answered him with a nod lifted my middle finger to my lips, kissed it, and reached it out toward Jacob. Something we had done for years now. He returned the gestured, but the crippled man groaned and broke our trance._

_The body on the floor shifted and a pain filled grunt echoed off the walls. He struggled to take his last breaths before the bat came crashing down, connecting with his unrecognizable face with a final crack. A scream vibrated through the house, and then everything was quiet again._

_It only took a few minutes for the police to come and take Jacob away. He didnt struggle, the cops didnt fight. They knew. Everyone knew. A life for a life, a childs life, and though no one questioned why Jacob did what he did the truth of the matter was that James was laying dead on the floor. Now Jacob's life was taken. An endless cycle of a life for a life for a life. _


End file.
